


Hunger Pangs

by LisaFireFox (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cum Eating, Dom/sub, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Male Slash, cum, death of a major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LisaFireFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Will and Hannibal hunger for Alana Bloom but in very different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pangs

**Author's Note:**

> I have full permission to repost this story at the request of a friend who was unfairly banned from AO3 without any reason to be banned.

He was taking a gamble, having Will over for the meal he just prepared, though he supposed it had been a gamble acquiring the meat for it in the first place. It would be hard to keep that woman's death a secret, however if he wasn't making any miscalculations, then Will would protect him. It was rare that there was an unforeseen variable for Hannibal or one that he couldn't figure out a way to deal with himself but nothing was ever 100% fool proof. 

Will was sitting at the table with him, eating what he had been served, as usual no hesitation and no questioning if this had once been a person or not. Human nature being what it was no one would stop to question if the stuffed heart they were just served came from anything but an animal. He looked to be enjoying it but he was eating slowly, also rather distracted. Most likely it was about the kiss he had just recently shared with Alana, he'd become rather aloof after that. Then again with him killing Tobias in a fit of rage over the thought that he had lost Will was causing the silence to be a bit too awkward instead of comfortable. 

"Didn't you say Alana would be here?" Will asked, he was hoping for a buffer like her as much as he hadn't wanted to show up to spend time with her there. At least with a third person, any third person, there would be the chance of Hannibal ignoring him outright to have a different conversation that he could just observe. 

"She's here." Hannibal replied and kept eating. He was eying Will closely, wondering how long it would take for him to pick up on what he meant. Will laughed a bit and took another bite of his food, he couldn't deny that it was delicious. "In fact this dinner wouldn't be possible without her immense contribution." Will looked over at him and slowly swallowed what was in his mouth. 

"What do you mean? Did she help make this?" He asked, still not quite getting what Hannibal was trying to allude to. It was clear he was trying to say something but, it still wasn't sinking in. No human outright jumped to the conclusion they were partaking in the act of cannibalism. 

"She always had such a big heart, until it came to you. I had to make sure yours would not be damaged much more than it already is. Now there is no chance of that." He said and continued eating. He still studied Will, watching his brain work as he started to pull the pieces together. It was fascinating, really, seeing the gears turn in his head as all the dots were connected. A moment later he stood up, violently dropping his fork and pushing away from the table. 

With quick reflexes, Hannibal stood up as well, ready to pounce on Will and restrain him if he had to but the guy had just froze in place. A dark shadow overtaking his eyes. He slowly lifted his head, his gaze shifting from the food to Hannibal. "This is her heart." He said and there was no question to that, it was a definite statement of fact coming from him, though it was unclear what he was feeling about this. In that moment he was doing a very good job of masking whatever true emotions he felt over the realization that it was Alana on the table. Hannibal gave him a nod. 

"I had to break her heart so she couldn't break yours." He stated as if this were some scientific fact and the rules of the universe made sense that way. Will let out a laugh, it sounded slightly disconnected from reality. He couldn't lie to himself about the fact he had liked the taste of that. Nor could he deny he enjoyed the idea of a man being so protective of him he would kill in his name. 

"You killed Tobias for me, almost like, a gift. I understand you were worried I was dead but, no that...that was a gift for me." He said. Once again, no hesitation in his voice just a straight statement of fact. This time he only got a nod to confirm. Though Will looked self assured and composed he also looked confused. Like he was trying to figure out a multitude of things now that he had little bits and pieces of the information that Hannibal had finally chose to release. 

He took the moment to step up behind Will, pull him close and snake a hand up to his throat. He held it firmly but there was no intent to choke, just restrain. He was rather surprised at how little this was resisted, in fact it almost felt like Will was relaxing into his touch instead of trying to fight it. 

Will could feel that his companion was aroused, they were too close in proximity that something like that would go unnoticed. He smirked a bit because he liked the idea though it occurred to him he wasn't currently in his right state of mind either. 

The hand that wasn't gripping his throat came down to his pants and started to unzip them slowly. He didn't protest, he was still trying to piece everything together and being aroused as well he thought it would be rather pointless to stop the attention he was being given. Attention that he found he had wanted for a long time and now he was letting go of the idea that it was just too taboo to want another man in the way he wanted Hannibal. 

He groaned as his aching cock was released from the confines of his slacks. He hadn't really wanted to get as dressed up as he was for this but, there was something about Hannibal that made him want to try. Try to be better, more sophisticated, in control, classy even. His head, being held firmly in place he couldn't look down to watch what was happening, all he could actually see now was his plate of food and the larger platter the heart had been served on. As he considered the implications more and more, his arousal only increased and a hand was wrapped around him, starting to stroke him rather expertly. He let out a soft groan. 

"This was a gift." he said, he knew it was repetitive of him but he was just trying to digest everything. Though everything about this moment should disgust him, he found he was flattered, he felt cared for, loved, protected. He didn't want to fight those feelings because they were so incredibly rare for a person like him. The hand continued to work him, speeding up a bit, it was like Hannibal knew exactly how to play his body to get a response. 

"It was, and a very hard one to procure. I wish to protect you, Will, from all that intend to harm you. I will not let someone break you further." He breathed in Will's ear, leaning to kiss and then bite at his neck as he loosened the grip just enough to get more access to the sensitive skin there. Will tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes as the pleasure just kept mounting, shivers running through him. This was so wrong but then again in his world what the hell wasn't? "Are you pleased with the gifts? Or have I taken it too far?" he asked. This provoked another groan from him. He now had a man willing to kill for him, and multiple times at that. Though in his weird state he wasn't connecting the ripper element, his brain was too clouded with lust, pleasure, and love to remember the whole reason he started to see Hannibal to begin with. 

"I am pleased. I...I don't think anyone has ever....cared this...much." He breathed, his breath starting to hitch as he drew closer and closer to climax. The hand sped up, gently squeezing at random intervals, tugging a bit as well, keeping him on edge, pulling him back only to push him forward again. This orgasm he was building to was going to be amazing. 

"I would not be an honorable man if I let harm come to someone I cared about." Hannibal breathed into his ear, a hot breathy, seductive voice. "You do realize who I am, do you not?" Will groaned and shook his head. All he could really think about at that point was his orgasm, and then sitting back down to eat more of that amazing heart of Alana Bloom. 

"I know you are...one of the first people to ever show interest to me...of this level." He said, crying out as he came dangerously close to orgasm but there was a sharp tug which held it off, painful but not exactly unwanted. Hannibal wanted this moment to be perfect, he could feel it in the air and he could feel he was about to be told something that would be as devastating as it would be amazing. 

"I am the Chesapeake Ripper." He nearly hissed but the way he said it, the darkness, the malevolence, it was orgasmic. Enough so that Will lost it, crying out, and the heart on the plate in front of him received his seed, and a rather large amount of it as well. Why had he ever been trying to fight his darkness if this was how good it could make him feel? 

Hannibal's grip on him shifted to help him keep balance and became more of a loving embrace than a threatening one. His legs were weak, understandably. There was a soft chuckle as he was guided back to his chair so he could sit and not risk collapsing. Hannibal moved from behind him and stood next to him now, picking up the plate. Making sure to get a good sized bit of the heart, coated in the wonderful male secretions he held the fork to Will's lips slowly. The man took it in, once again no hesitation, his eyes filled with lust knowing this night could only lead to more amazing pleasure, the lights of which he had never experienced. 

"Bon apetit." Hannibal smirked.

  



End file.
